Permanecer dentro de tu amor (Stand inside your love)
by Friditas
Summary: Una boda. Un vals. Una emotiva charla entre dos personas que se aman y emprenden un camino juntos... GF '14


Muchas gracias a Stear's girl por permitirme el uso de su bellísimo diseño, y a Marce Andrew, por permitir el uso de su precioso fanart para este fic

Los personajes de Candy y Candy no me pertenecen, esta historia es solo con fines recreativos. Creaoa para el CEA en el marco de la GF '14

...

**Stand Inside Your Love (Permanecer dentro de tu amor)**

Aquél día, había sido el más ajetreado en la mansión de Lakewood desde hacía muchos años. La tristeza y desolación que envolvía el sitio desde la trágica cacería en donde Anthony había perdido la vida parecía haber quedado en un pasado remoto. Nadie imaginó siquiera que el lugar algún día, volvería a renacer cual fénix para mostrar la majestuosidad de antaño. Las rosas Dulce Candy parecían haberse unido a la celebración y se mostraban en todo su esplendor, inundando el ambiente con su maravilloso aroma y el paisaje con su belleza; justo como en los tiempos en que su creador se dedicaba escrupulosamente a su cuidado, parecía que él mismo, con su magnífica obra, daba la bienvenida a todo el que llegara, pues desde el portal de las rosas, se apreciaba el ambiente festivo y alegre.

El patriarca del clan Ardley se casaba. Contrario a los pronósticos, había elegido la abandonada mansión de Lakewood para el magno evento. ¿Razones? Había muchas: Los bellos recuerdos de Rosemary, de su infancia, de su época rebelde en la juventud, además de que las pocas vacaciones que su padre tomó, fueron pasadas en aquél lugar. Pero seguramente la más importante, era la cercanía con el lugar más importante para su prometida: el Hogar de Pony, aunado claro, a los hermosos recuerdos que ella tenía también de esa casa.

La ceremonia había pasado en un suspiro, con las emociones a flor de piel, los novios apenas se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Candy se había quedado fascinada al verlo con el tradicional traje escocés, esperándola en el altar, con su dulce sonrisa y la mirada más amorosa con que la había observado jamás, ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de George junto a él. Albert, embelesado con el aura angelical de su novia, tampoco tomó importancia de que el cortejo había sido iniciado por Annie y Paty en función de damas de honor, ni que Archie, su único paladín vivo, era quien la llevaba del brazo en el camino al altar; él, solo tenía ojos para ella, para el amor de su vida, para la visión más espectacular que había visto jamás.

Entre porras, abrazos, felicitaciones, buenos deseos y largos brindis, la pareja no había podido cruzar más que un par de palabras, algunos halagos y "te amos" furtivos…

El banquete había terminado, y la orquesta tocaba sin parar, como marcaba la tradición, los nuevos esposos, habían iniciado el baile, pero de inmediato fueron interrumpidos por los múltiples invitados. Todos querían bailar con la flamante pareja, así que danzaron sin cesar, durante toda la fiesta. Al fin, cuando tuvieron un momento de calma, no dudaron en volver a bailar juntos. Sonrientes, felices y plenos, iniciaron una charla, moviéndose al ritmo de un vals de Debussy.

-¡Te amo Bert!

-¡Te amo Candy!

-Aún no lo creo, ¡Al fin! **Tú y yo, destinados a ser… **

-Desde siempre, pequeña

-Un príncipe y una llorona –dijo rememorando el día que se conocieron

-Un trotamundos y la dulce enfermera que le salvó la vida. **Inmutables**…

-** Imposible.** Nunca creí que llegarías a enamorarte de mí. Mi príncipe de la colina, -dijo haciendo que el rubio cerrara los ojos arrugando el entrecejo pero inevitablemente, sonriendo- el hombre que me acogió en su familia, el que me salvó la vida y me brindó todo.

-Yo tampoco creí que algún día te enamoraras de mí –reconoció él- la mujer que brindó sentido a mi vida, pero lo anhelaba desesperadamente

-**Es el destino**, los hilos invisibles que nos unían una y otra vez a pesar del tiempo y la distancia

-** Pura locura**, pero henos aquí

-Tu amor es mi mayor tesoro, eres una mujer con valor **incalculable… **

-Y que te ama tanto que resulta **insoportable**, aún me cuesta trabajo aceptar que todo esta celebración de ensueño es real y que estoy casándome con el hombre más hermoso del mundo en esta especie de palacio

-**Pero por última vez, ¡Eres todo lo que quiero y pido**! Señora Ardley, ya se ha casado y todo lo que hay aquí es suyo

-**¡Tú eres todo lo que había soñado! **Lo sabes ¿Verdad? No me importaría que no tuvieras un centavo, igual estaría a tu lado

-Es que en esta relación, el que gana más soy yo. **¿Quién no quisiera ser el que tú amaras? ¿Quién no se quedaría dentro de tu amor? Protegido, y ser el amante de un alma pura y hermosa... Tú**

-Amor, recuerdo que cuando nos comprometimos, tenía tanto miedo de no saber ayudarte con el peso de tus responsabilidades, de ser una buena esposa, no de Albert, sino de William…

-**No comprendas, no me sientas ahora, yo respiraré por los dos**- dijo el rubio mirándola con ternura

-Ya no me siento así, Bert. –aseguró una sonriente rubia- Ahora estoy segura de que mi amor por ti, y por la familia, me ayudará a serlo. **Viaja por el mundo, recorre los cielos, tu hogar está aquí dentro, en mi corazón**

-No viajaría sin ti, pequeña. No quiero volver a separarme de ti otra vez. Han sido bastantes viajes y separaciones durante nuestro noviazgo, no habrá ni una más. ¿No te das cuenta de cuánto te he necesitado desde que estuviste a mi lado cuando perdí la memoria? -**Y por primera vez siento que, aunque he renacido en mi mente, cambio el reparto como un niño con mística sabiduría**. No me importa lo que esperen de mí, estarás conmigo en cada momento

-Pero Bert, y si por alguna razón un día no pudiera viajar?

-¡Entonces yo me quedaría a tu lado! ¡Donde tú elijas! Mi mayor deseo es tener hijos contigo, y será en el lugar donde tú te sientas mejor. El día que tú decidas instalarte definitivamente en un sitio, ese será nuestro hogar

-Siempre eres tan bueno conmigo. Aún no tenemos una situación así y tú ya has pensado en todo. **¿Quién no quisiera ser la que tú amaras? ¿Quién no quisiera quedarse dentro de tu amor?**

-Nadie me importa más que tú. ** Y por primera vez, te estoy diciendo cuánto te necesito y sangro por cada movimiento y despertante sonido tuyo en mis instantes.**

-Solo quiero que sepas que confío en ti. Sé que habrá ocasiones en que resulte inevitable tu partida, pero vayas donde vayas **enredaré mi alambre alrededor de tu corazón y tu mente…**

-Ya lo has hecho, no tengas duda. Preciosa, ¿Nos vamos ya? Quiero estar a solas contigo…

La chica, se sonrojó furiosamente, "¡Vaya, no tenía idea de la "urgencia" de Albert! " pensó, al tiempo que su ahora esposo, se percataba de que, dentro de su efusividad, sus palabras no habían sido las más adecuadas

-Quiero decir… Bueno es que desde que somos novios, siempre hay un chaperón y yo… Quiero estar contigo como antes, cuando vivíamos juntos, bromear e incluso abrazarte sin miradas curiosas

-Está bien amor, no necesitas explicarme. Soy TU esposa ¿Recuerdas? –dijo resaltando el "tu" y haciéndolo sonrojar a él

**-**Cierto **¡Eres mía para siempre ahora!** – Le dijo al oído con evidente coquetería

La pareja partió a su luna de miel; entre vítores, aplausos y una lluvia de pétalos de flores, se despidieron felices y mientras Candy, radiante agitaba la mano en señal de despedida, Albert no pudo evitar notar la melancólica mirada de un pequeño grupo que extrañamente se había congregado, junto a la salida, cada uno con un vaso de lo que parecía whiskey. Archibald Cornwell, Neal Leagan y Terrence Graham. Tres invitados de la boda que con alegría habían participado en la celebración, pero que ahora demostraban un sentimiento totalmente distinto y el rubio, supo exactamente cuál era. Quizá por instinto, la atrajo hacia él y junto al auto que los llevaría a su destino, frente a todos, la besó con amor y con la desbordante pasión que henchía su ser "**¿Quién no quisiera ser el único que amaras y por el que tú vivieras? ¿Quién no quisiera quedarse dentro de tu amor y moriría por ello? ¿Quién no quisiera ser el que tú amaras?" **Pero luego del beso, de solo un beso, supo que no importaba nadie más, su amor era tan real, que jamás volvería a mostrarse tan posesivo, no lo necesitaba. Ya no serían más una pareja; ahora, eran un solo ser...

…

…

Letra y música: Billy Corgan

Intérpretes: The smashing pumpkins

Disco: MACHINA/The Machines of God.

Año 2000


End file.
